This invention relates to leaf collection and removal and more specifically the use of an apparatus which is mobilve and readily adaptable for use with present refuse compacting vehicles.
Present methods employed for leaf removal are extremely costly in equipment and labor. The instant invention will use minimal labor thereby reducing the rapidly rising cost of manual labor. Further, since this invention fully mechanizes leaf collection, the cost of leaf collecting is further reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,780 discloses a loading apparatus for a refuse collecting vehicle. This apparatus is provided with an inlet and ramp-like surface for the purpose of permitting easy introduction of refuse into the chute. The rotary drum above the conveyor serves as a feeding device compelling the refuse bags on to a conveyor. At the top of the conveyor, the refuse bags full into a hopper under the influence of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,028 poses a conveyor comprising of sprocket chains and transverse bar members between said chains. This is a bail-load machine. The bar members have projecting ribs adapted to engage cylindrical bails of hay and force them up inclined surfaces.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,676,720 and 4,266,795 disclose detachable material handling equipment, which can be positioned on a truck by means of a hydraulic ram.